Rendición
by VS29
Summary: "Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor, pero siempre hay un poco de razón en la locura". Cuando se da la oportunidad de experimentar algo nuevo, pero, extrañamente, ya muy familiar (Ereannie)


**¡Saludos! He aquí la última parte de mi pseudo-trilogía, la culminación de lo visto en "Síntomas" y "Obsequio"; sí, sé que se estarán preguntando por qué subí las tres como historias separadas si mi intención era que estuvieran conectadas, por lo que hay dos razones: la primera, es que quería que las tres fueran auto-conclusivas e independientes de las demás, las tres son de temas y características distintas, y la segunda... es que aún era novato subiendo historias y no quería arruinar una por no saber cómo se subían capítulos.**

 **Ahora bien, me parece que esto me quedó súper cursi/meloso, así que, mis más grandes disculpas. Sin más por agregar, allá vamos.**

 **Ah, y algo que se me ha olvidado avisar en las otras: esto contiene _spoilers del manga actual._ No tan pesados, pero los hay.**

 ** _Shingeki no kyojin y la portada le pertenecen a personas infinitamente más creativas y talentosas que su servidor, todo el crédito les pertenece._**

* * *

 _Patea. Patea. Patea. Un pie. El otro. De nuevo. Sus empeines colisionan una, y otra, y otra vez en la rígida madera. 'Ignora el dolor', repite constantemente en su cabeza las palabras de su padre, sin embargo, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo; aprieta los dientes y los puños, tratando de enfocarse única y exclusivamente en su respiración, en los sonidos silvestres del bosque adyacente, en todo menos en la actividad a mano._

" _Suficiente" Declara su atento espectador, llenándola de alivio, considerando seguro bajar la guardia y dejar su postura "Muy buen trabajo, Annie" Sonríe un poco, tanto de satisfacción por su desempeño como de alegría al haber acabado la sesión. Procede a removerse las vendas de alrededor de sus pies y manos, cuando lo escucha ordenarle algo más, su voz, en un suceso sumamente extraño, irresoluta: "Acompáñame dentro; hay algo que quiero tratar contigo"._

 _Levanta una ceja en confusión antes de asentir, terminando de quitarse el vendaje y entrando en la humilde vivienda. Su ropa se pega a su sudada piel, haciéndola desear tomar un baño antes de lo que sea que su padre deseara hablar con ella, mas, a juzgar por su tono, lo considera lo suficientemente importante para no objetar._

 _Lo sigue mansamente a través de las paredes de su hogar antes de que tomara asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, señalándole que hiciera lo propio en la contigua. Ya algo curiosa, hace lo que se le pide, mirando al hombre con cuidado._

" _Annie… quiero que me pongas mucha atención, ¿de acuerdo?" Pide con solemnidad, haciendo que trague saliva y dé un asenso nervioso "En poco serás… enviada a entrenar para convertirte en guerrera" Señala, la ya de por sí escasa vida en los ojos de la pequeña esfumándose, no precisamente entusiasmada por su porvenir ni el que se le recuerde algo que ya tiene muy presente "Ya no hay nada que pueda enseñarte. Te has convertido en una magnífica luchadora. Pero… hay una lección más que me gustaría enseñarte" La pequeña niña de rubios cabellos se mantiene en obediente silencio._

* * *

Actuaba de forma extraña; elusiva; distante, o por lo menos, estos comportamientos llevados más allá de lo que es la norma. Desde que le dio esa insignificante botella de miel, un ambiente más bien tenso empezó a tomar lugar entre los dos: por su lado, se debe a realmente no saber qué decir o hacer después de lo que acontecido; por el de ella, ojalá tuviera una idea. Ayudaría tener alguna experiencia en lo absoluto con este tipo de cosas o que Annie fuera un poco más… convencional. Pero entonces no sería Annie.

Se decide. Se dispone a ello en cuanto nota que "termina" su almuerzo, pues sólo la vio dar escasos, poco gustosos bocados antes de que se levantara de su mesa y comenzara a retirarse, esperando lo que para él es un razonable intervalo, es decir, unos cuantos minutos, antes de intentar excusarse de la mejor manera posible de la mesa, arguyendo el sentir un malestar en el estómago, arreglándoselas para escapar de la preocupación y excesiva protección de Mikasa, el cómo, no tiene la menor idea, pero lo logra.

Recorre un poco por los pasillos hasta encontrarla de espaldas, caminando despacio, su destino, lo ignora. Se mantiene en su lugar, respirando lo mejor que le es posible e intentando aplacar la rara sensación en sus entrañas, echando una última exhalada antes de seguir adelante.

—Hey, Annie—La rubia se detiene en seco, mas no voltea a verlo, o al menos, no hasta que ya está a considerable distancia de ella, su rostro igual de impasible que siempre. No dice nada, simplemente limitándose a observarlo, pues, después de todo, fue él quien se le acercó.

—Me preguntaba si… podríamos combatir—Barbotea en moderado pánico cuando las palabras que tenía la intención de decir ora se evaporaron de su mente, ora se negaron a salir de su garganta, intentando escucharse lo más natural y calmado posible—Es decir, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, y con el clima ya más templado, pensé que…—Una mentira a medias, pues, aunque ciertamente ese no era el tema que deseaba abordar, sí extrañaba esas peleas que se habían vuelto ya costumbre, cosa que la mayoría describiría como locura, claramente habría algo mal en él si es que le tenía hasta el más mínimo afecto a esas golpizas disfrazadas, pero helo ahí.

Annie se mantiene inmutable durante un par de segundos, frunciendo de forma casi imperceptible el ceño, como si considerando su propuesta, hasta que le hace un gesto con la cabeza, señalándole que la siga.

* * *

Oh, cómo lo echaba de menos; una cosa eran sus entrenamientos rutinarios, repetir cada patada, cada golpe, cada técnica hasta el cansancio, pero otra muy distinta era esto. Su corazón late vigorosamente, en éxtasis puro, llena de una sensación que no es capaz de describir adecuadamente pero que simplemente se siente bien, la emoción del combate desbordándola, los movimientos de su oponente ya no torpes, lentos y predecibles, no, ahora tenía que realmente invertir algo de esfuerzo en ganar, cosa que sólo se ha visto en la necesidad de hacer en un manojo de ocasiones, dándole cierto orgullo que su alumno llegue a tal nivel. Pero el resultado es el mismo. Se mantiene victoriosa, en alto, recuperando el aliento, su contrincante en el suelo, gruñidos de dolor siendo liberalmente emitidos.

Le ofrece una mano, tomándola con ligera mala gana, el chico que hacía nada sucumbió ante ella estirándose en aras de aminorar el dolor e incomodidad. Se hallaban en uno de sus sitios preferidos del bosque, un pequeño espacio aislado del resto, oculto entre el renaciente follaje primaveral, perfecto para sus entrenamientos o para cuando deseara estar sola. El atardecer empezaba a tomar lugar, sus rayos anaranjados anunciándoles la muy próxima puesta de sol, mas para eso todavía faltaba un rato.

—Supongo que eso es todo, ¿no?—Pregunta mientras ella también se estira un poco, leve decepción en su voz, deseando seguir experimentando esa emoción que sólo pelear con él logra despertar; claro, ha habido otros contrincantes que se las han ingeniado para resultar un buen pasatiempo, en particular _ella_ , que la llevó a un límite que nadie jamás había logrado, sin embargo, ninguno ha tenido el mismo efecto que él. Quizá sea mera vanidad, pues, después de todo, la gran mayoría de lo que él sabe es debido a ella, pero duda que esa sea la auténtica razón.

—Sí, creo que sí…—Gime, voz jadeante. Annie lo considera suficiente señal para empezar a retirarse, dando por terminada la sesión. Fue… ameno, cuando menos. La ve alejarse, sus ojos clavados en su espalda. ¿Debería? Aprieta el puño, lo mismo con los dientes, trata de tranquilizarse lo mejor posible; los nervios de esa magnitud o la cobardía no eran en lo absoluto algo propio de él. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—¡Annie!—Exclama, caminando hacia ella. Se mantiene a una distancia razonable, no queriendo aproximarse demasiado, como si la mera cercanía a ella lo fuera a quemar. Aguarda a que se dé la vuelta, aprovechando el ínfimo momento para relajarse lo más que puede.

—Espera, he querido decirte algo desde hace un tiempo… tú…—Las palabras nunca han sido su fuerte, no, eso siempre ha sido la especialidad de Armin, así que, ¿por qué irse por las ramas?—Tú… ¡me gustas!—Escupe a bocajarro, considerándolo el camino más seguro, o por lo menos, el camino que menos lo dejaría en ridículo. Deja las palabras en el aire, cada segundo alargándose de manera martirizante, buscando alguna reacción en ella, la única que logra identificar es un rojo en sus mejillas tan leve y de tan poca vida antes de volver a ese blanco impoluto que realmente no está seguro de si en verdad estuvo ahí.

El silencio lo mataba, por poco que durara, y la tensión era casi palpable en el ambiente, por lo que estuvo a punto de decir algo, el qué, lo que sea con tal de acabar con el silencio, mas ella se le adelanta por una fracción de segundo:

—Sí… ya hacía rato que lo sabía—Dice en esa voz monótona tan característica, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran y la mandíbula quedara colgando un poco—No eres exactamente sutil…

Espera ansiosamente a que continúe hablando, su ya de por sí cortísima impaciencia reduciéndose aun más dadas las circunstancia, sin embargo, tal cosa no sucede, o al menos, no de inmediato, sólo limitándose a voltear a ver al suelo, como si pensando lo que iba a decir, no sabiendo con honestidad qué pensar de sus palabras, o el cómo actuaba. Agradece que tal estado no durara más de unos cuantos segundos antes de que regrese a voltearle la mirada.

—Escucha, Eren… es… halagador, que una persona como tú se interese en alguien como yo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que estás cometiendo una equivocación conmigo. No soy quien piensas que soy; no soy lo que piensas que soy…—Declara, su voz firme, pero con tintes condescendientes. La expectativa inicial y su correspondiente emoción empiezan a decaer conforme más habla.

—Pero…—Intenta alegar, mas es detenido a media oración, su voz más fuerte, no en su volumen, que, de hecho, se redujo, sino en su intensidad, su tono, más gélido, áspero.

—Sería lo mejor para los dos… para ti… si simplemente te olvidaras de esa estupidez que piensas que sientes por mí—Su semblante, que se había mantenido igual de inexpresivo, quizá algo más hostil, se suaviza en gran medida una vez acabado de decir esto.

—Annie…—Ya era requisito ser sordo para desconocer que esto se dirigía a un sitio al que no pensó que pudiera ir, o, mejor dicho, no quiso pensar que pudiera ir.

—Estoy segura de que te puedes encontrar algo, _alguien,_ mucho mejor que yo. Lo lamento—Con eso da por terminado lo que tenía que decir, pues empieza a proseguir su camino. Chico tonto. No tiene la más mínima idea.

Eren se mantiene ahí, quieto, en silencio, ligeramente cabizbajo, un nudo gigantesco en su garganta y una sensación… dolorosa, incómoda en su pecho. Así que eso es todo, ¿eh?... no. Frustración es lo que lo lleva, a grandes pasos, a alcanzarla y tomarla de la muñeca, el apretón no del todo fuerte, pero sí firme, deteniéndola antes de que siguiera alejándose.

Annie voltea sorprendida a su mano, antes de que lo viera sobre su hombro, ya no esa repugnante condescendencia en un asosegado azul, algo por lo que tiene nula tolerancia, sino un claro enfado en un frígido cerúleo, algo a lo que ya está acostumbrado.

—¿ _Qué crees que estás haciendo_?—Gruñe, sus ojos entrecerrándose en álgida irritación, una clara advertencia en ellos, una a la que cualquier persona cuerda haría caso, una que ignora.

—¿Así que simplemente fingirás que no hay **nada**?—Pregunta, su tono igual de agresivo, pero de una manera completamente inversa, explosivo, vehemente, contrastando con el suyo, duro, frío, impersonal.

— _Suéltame_ —Exige, su mirada más fiera, su último intento de salir de la situación hablando antes de forzarlo a dejarla ir.

—No hasta tener una respuesta—Condiciona, relajando un poco su agarre, pero manteniendo él también resolución en sus ojos.

—¿¡Y qué si lo hay!?—Exclama airada, sin pensar realmente en lo que eso implicaba, arrancando su mano de la de él y tomando unos cuantos pasos atrás, manteniendo su distancia y mandándole una mirada que podría matar—No cambia nada.

Su expresión se ablanda, tomando uno o dos segundos después un paso vacilante, pequeño, como si temeroso de su reacción, ella manteniéndose expectante a sus movimientos, pero no actuando en respuesta.

—Entonces… ¿sí sientes algo?—Susurra, causándole confusión por un segundo lo obtuso y ajeno de la pregunta antes de que recordara con quien hablaba.

—Claramente no escuchaste lo último—Replica, rehusándose, a contrariedad de él, a mostrarse menos hostil.

—Cambia que lo que yo siento no es sólo cosa mía; cambia que la siempre fría e indiferente Annie _siente_ algo, como ya lo sabía—Toma otro paso, ya más seguro, pero aún dudoso, quedando en frente de ella, y toda fibra en su ser le indicaba, le pedía que retrocediera, advirtiéndole, previniéndola, sin embargo, se mantiene plantada en su lugar.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí—Escupe con alimentado enojo. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerla bajar la guardia? ¿Cómo se atreve a recriminarle tan aberrante, imprudente error?

—Bueno, sé que eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco; sé que tus ojos se iluminan cada vez que peleamos; recientemente me enteré de que te gustan los dulces; sé que finges que nada ni nadie te importa, aunque no es cierto; sé que eres… muy bonita—Sus mejillas se enrojecen al decir la última, al igual que las de ella, si acaso un poco más—… Y sé que tienes la muy mala costumbre de infravalorarte muchísimo—Extiende su brazo y alcanza su mano, gentil, lento, buscando cualquier señal de oposición. No halla ninguna.

—… Te lastimaré. Sé que lo haré. Y me odiarás por eso—Argumenta, mucho más calma, pero no de regreso a lo que está acostumbrado, sino más bien apagada, su voz átona. Oh sí. Lo lastimará. Lastimará su cuerpo, si es que ella o lo que trajo consigo lo encuentran en el fragor de la "batalla", por no decir matanza; lastimará su corazón, si es que se llega a enterar lo que ella es, o ambas. Y, en cualquier caso, es ella también la que saldrá herida, cuánto, depende enteramente de si ella le permite aproximarse más. Y, si lo ve correctamente, él ya la odia, sólo que odia a los Titanes, y no a la "inocente" mujer en donde uno de ellos descansa en lo más recóndito de su interior.

—Oye, yo jamás te odiaría—Casi quiere reír. Nada más insignificante y sin valor que lo que se dice en la ignorancia, la bella ignorancia. Desvía la mirada al suelo, lo único que siente siendo el pulgar de Eren acariciando el dorso de su mano—Sabes, mentiría si te dijera que sé lo que estoy haciendo, o cómo terminará esto. Pero… quizá podríamos… intentarlo.

Redirige sus ojos, su azul encontrando ese hermoso verde de esmeraldas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía estar seriamente considerándolo, ¿o sí? Una idea que sólo puede haber sido concebida en la más absoluta locura empieza a darle vueltas. ¿Por qué no?

¿Por un país que ya no existe? ¿Por una nación que la trata como poco más que un animal? ¿Por una misión que no es la suya? ¿Por un mundo que le ha dado la espalda? ¿Por un mínimo de respeto a él? No. Ella es egoísta; ella es débil. No tiene ningún reparo en admitirlo. ¿Por qué no permitirse, para variar, sentirse feliz? ¿Las repercusiones? Ya lidiaría después con ellas. ¿Por qué no permitirse hacer lo que desea y no lo que debería, por lo menos, una vez?

—Sabes, eres muy persistente—Le sonríe muy débilmente, como si resignada. Él también sonríe, más animado, cálido.

—No soy de los que se rinden con facilidad—Comenta con humor, soltando su mano para poner la suya en la base de su cuello, el contacto poniéndole los pelos de punta y provocando escalofríos—Sobre todo cuando vale la pena luchar por ello—Oh, se va a arrepentir de permitírselo. Vaya que se va a arrepentir. Pero, ahí y entonces, no es una guerrera de Mare, y él no es un soldado de los "demonios". No, simplemente eran dos jóvenes siendo lo que eran, un atisbo de lo que _pudo ser_ y no lo que es, una cruel probada del hubiera de no ser por las terribles circunstancias, lo que debió haber sido, rebajado a una agridulce, burda experiencia, pero que incluso así la llenaba de una efusión de exuberancia hasta entonces desconocida. El futuro vendrá, eso lo tiene más que claro, pero, ¿por qué no gozar del presente, aunque sea una vil mentira?

—Y aparte de persistente, eres idiota—Señala, ella también permitiéndose bromear.

—Supongo que sí—Ríe, maravillado por ese singular brillo en sus hipnóticos cristales celestes, como si atrapando los ya exiguos rayos solares; traga saliva e intenta calmarse lo más posible—Por favor, no me mates por hacer esto—Suplica antes de, levantando con gentileza su mentón, acercar lentamente sus labios a los de ella, dándole amplio espacio de detenerlo si es que así lo desea. No lo hace. Debería, pero no lo hace. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que su primer beso sería con el tipo gritón que pedía, clamaba la muerte, estaría segura de que lo habría considerado enfermo de la cabeza; de igual manera, Eren no puede evitar sentir esa sensación de incredulidad: estaba besando a una chica, a Annie, de entre todo el mundo, y sus labios eran tan suaves.

Era un beso simple, si acaso de naturaleza inocente, poco más que un rose, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a precipitar las cosas; él, asustado de que su brusquedad la repele; ella, sin embargo, experimentaba sentimientos ambivalentes: por un lado, una inconmensurable, implacable culpa, acompañada de una vergüenza ante lo débil que era, la carcomía, la hostigaba sin descanso, pero, por el otro, _algo_ , el qué, no lo sabe, pero algo la hacía sentir tan… bien, completa, si es que eso tiene algún sentido fuera del que le asigna en el aparentemente perpetuo momento, y no le cabía la menor duda de cuál era más intensa.

Hasta que él, en un acto de no poco nerviosa osadía, abre ligeramente la comisura, chupando tentativamente de su labio superior, haciéndola dar una pequeña, pero muy gratificante expresión de aprobación. Bueno, al parecer no lo estaba haciendo _mal_ , quitándole un peso de encima.

Eventualmente se ven en la necesidad de separarse, él, retomando toda su altura, ella, regresando sus talones a la tierra. Mantienen la mirada, ambos ruborizados. La situación dura unos segundos, simplemente viéndose, estando cerca el uno del otro.

Sin embargo, la quietud casi ensimismada del momento acaba cuando, sin aviso ni advertencia, es ella la que lo abraza del cuello, jalándolo hasta que sus bocas vuelven a encontrarse, tomando sin mucho esfuerzo el control, dando rienda suelta a todo impulso, toda emoción, toda acucia que había mantenido duramente reprimidos con la ahora muerta esperanza de que desaparecieran, el ósculo mucho más pasional que el anterior. Ella mantiene sus manos en su nuca y cabeza mientras que él pasa sus dedos por su suave, sedoso cabello, removiendo su pasador, lo que deshace su peinado y deja fluir su melena hasta sus hombros, ambos dejándose llevar por esa nueva, embriagadora sensación. Se separan, esta vez sin aliento, la puesta de sol aconteciendo a su alrededor, sin embargo, a ninguno le podría importar menos.

—Así que… ¿eso es un sí?—No puede evitar dar una pequeña risa, el sonido tan desconocido para él, dejándolo boquiabierto, algo que no está seguro haber escuchado antes, pues, recordaría oír algo tan dulce, una delicia para sus oídos.

—… Eso es un sí.

* * *

" _No te permitas ver a nadie como algo más que un enemigo en potencia. No te permitas dejar a nadie acercarse lo suficiente como para que te pueda lastimar. Quizá lastimen tu cuerpo, o tu mente, pero sólo te pueden dañar el alma si los dejas" Advierte, dejando a la atenta chica asimilar su consejo "Recuerda, Annie: Sólo está el objetivo y tú. Nada más importa. Cualquier persona más es sólo una distracción. No te dejes engañar, Annie. ¿Lo entiendes?"_

"… _Sí, padre, lo entiendo" El hombre revuelve el cabello de la apenas niña, sonriéndole con melancolía._

" _Bien. Quiero que estos días te relajes lo más que puedas, haz lo que gustes. Quién sabe cuándo será la próxima vez que te vea, o cuánto tiempo te vayas a la hora de ir a esa isla"_

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo, amigos. No duden en dejarme sus pensamientos/opiniones/insultos en las Reviews, en verdad que se aprecia y ayuda muchísimo. Usaré este breve espacio para tratar dos temas, así que, lean todo!... por favor.**

 **La primera y principal, es agradecer a todos los que le han dado a Favorite o han dejado una review (¿sigo escribiendo la terminología del sitio en inglés, o debería hacerlo en español?), e incluso hay gente que le dio Follow a Obsequio a pesar de estar completa. No saben lo mucho que lo estimo ^^**

 **La segunda, es que se me ha hecho tentadora la idea de continuar esta historia, es decir, mi humilde trilogía, en forma de una suerte de novelización hasta los eventos de la Titán Hembra (¿titánide?), y quién sabe, quizá más allá. Ahora, no ignoro los problemas que una novelización conlleva, es decir, puede llegar a ser tedioso leer lo que ya se ha visto, por lo que guardo mis dudas. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Sería una buena idea? Les ruego me lo dejen saber por medio de Review/PM.**

 **¡Y eso sería todo! ¡Felicidades si has llegado hasta aquí, te comiste todo mi rollo! ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
